


***Title Under Contstruction***

by Kingofnerdss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Possible homophobia I don't know yet just a warning, cursing, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinata (haikyuu) - Freeform, hinata shouyo - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofnerdss/pseuds/Kingofnerdss
Summary: Kageyama Tobio, from the thrill of winning against Shiratorizawa, volleyball isn't the only thing that's on his mind anymore. Seems to find himself possibly infatuated with his best friend?But he just thinks its no deal...Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for deciding to read my story, but id just like to say that there are triger warnings due to suicide and possible homophobia. I havent really planned out the whole thing yet. I just want to warn you before anything is said. Also minor or major changes may be made to chapters once published, or taken down if I don't find it good enough and it could be better. Just so no one is like "whatttt where's the new chapter"
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and if you dont, sorry :/
> 
> Social Media:  
> http://kingofnerdss.tumblr.com

Sweat was dripping down his forehead. His heart was racing. Consistently practicing his jump serves, he wiped his face with his shirt and looked towards the door seeing a short orange hair person smiling like an idiot.

“Kageyama! That was amazing! Teach me how to do jump serves!” Hinata ran toward him pointing at the abundance of volley balls on the other side of the net.

“No.” Kageyama turned around to get another ball from the basket to the right of him.

“Please Kageyama! Please!” Hinata began to tug on his arm begging him for his knowledge. He looked down at him and widened his eyes. He didn’t know what it was but seeing Hinata beg like that, and hang on his arm, he couldn’t help but find it… cute. 

'No its just my heart beat racing. I’ve been doing this for about 15 minutes straight. Why would I find him attractive, I’m not even gay.'

Kageyama shook his head again and shook off the sudden attraction towards Hinata. “No. I’d rather not get hit in the head again by one of your crappy serves again.” Kageyama struggled out of Hinata’s grip and went to go do another serve.

“Okay, point taken.” Hinata watched Kageyama do another serve “How long have you been in here?”

“About 30 minutes, 15 to set up and 15 to do this.” After Kageyama serves another ball, he wipes his forehead of sweat pulling back his hair that usually covers the top of his head.

“So you do have a forehead under that hair huh?” Hinata laughed pointing at Kageyama’s sweaty forehead.

“What do you think was under here dumbass?”

Hinata just shrugged. “I don’t know a black hole maybe.” He chuckled looking up at Kageyama “Why are here? Practice was cancelled.”

“I wanted to practice still. I asked Tanaka senpai for the gym key. Shiratorizawa was a tough team to face, and if we’re facing a team like Nekmoa or Fukarodani I need to increase my stamina. No more burning out during games” Kageyama said picking up a volleyball from the ground and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Woah! So cool!” Hinata’s eyes lit up basically jumping onto Kageyama. 

“It'd be cool if you decided to join in too.”

“What do you mean join in? I have AMAZING stamina!”

“Not if you keep doing those running blocks you won’t.” Kageyama looked over to Hinata passing him a ball. “You also need to work on your serves.”

“W-what ever. We should just go home, since we could get in trouble for pulling this stunt.”

Kageyama looks confused at Hinata. 

'What the hell? Why soon?' 

“Fine. You can go, no need to wait up.”

“What are you saying? Of course I’m helping or you’ll be stuck here for another 15 minutes alone.” Hinata smiled looking at Kageyama. Heat rushed to his cheeks, and he could feel the red of embarrassment food his face. 

“O-okay” Kageyama said looking to the side trying to hide his flustered cheeks. He shakes it off “lets start taking down the net.” Kageyama points to the right side of the net as he moves to the left. 

After taking down the net and putting all the balls into the storage room, Kageyama began to walk to the shower rooms. “You can go now.” 

“Oh okay…” Hinata waved goodbye and left the gym, leaving Kageyama alone. He sighed and walked into the change room. Silence surrounded the space, being interrupted by the sound of the shower turning on as Kageyama undresses putting his sweaty clothes on the ground, and hanging a towel nearby. He jumps into the shower head down letting the water drip down his skin. 

'What is wrong with me. I’m not attracted to him. Especially because he is a HIM. Why can’t I get him out of my head. Heat was just rushing to my body right. No even when I was coming down there was something. Maybe there is something? There really can’t be.'

Kageyama punched his fist to the wall making a loud sound between the water hitting the ground from his body. “Woah that was loud.” Kageyama jumped turning around seeing Hinata sitting on the bench looking straight at him with EVERYTHING exposed. Kageyama froze jumping for a towel, missing and slipping straight onto the ground. 

“Fuck me!”

“Here let me help.” Hinata sat up walking closer to the very exposed Kageyama.

“N-no! What are you even doing here!? I told you to leave!” Kageyama was a bright red. Hinata continued to move closer. “Get away! I told you no!” Kageyama kept moving backwards to where he was up against the wall.

Hinata began laughing and put his hands up. “Okay okay I won’t. Why'd you punch the wall anyways?” Kageyama reminisced to where he was feeling his attraction towards Hinata. He reached for his towel nearby getting on his knees and wrapping it around his waist dismissing his wet body.

“Just thinking about our first loss against Oikawa.”

“The great king? We lost against him months ago. We’re going to Nationals!” Kageyama shrugged and walked past Hinata. Who suddenly grabbed his arm. Kageyama jumped feeling Hinatas hand on his bare arm. Usually that doesn't bother him. Hinata always has no boundaries. But the fact that Kageyama was JUST contemplating sexual attraction to the boy made every little thing Hinata used to do a lot more…Noticeable. 

“Let go.”

“What do you mean? What yo-“

“I said. Let go.” Hinata slowly released his grip from Kageyama, who walked to the lockers. 

'Idiot.' 

Kept going through Kageyama’s head. Not even hearing Hinata leave the changeroom.

What is wrong with me ?

Kageyama got changed and grabbed his volleyball, and school things, and walked out the building. He was making his way to the bus stop, but then saw a familiar orange haired figure. “What are you doing here?”

“You fell pretty hard. I wanted to know if you wanted a ride home.”

“On your bike?”

“Well what else?”

“Fine.” Kageyama climbed behind Hinata on his bike just sitting there.

“Put your arms around me. Its safer. Its not your fist time doing this.” Kageyama debated in his head for a couple seconds if he was willing to just fall off the back of is bike rather than puttin himself through that. Butttt… that could cause a broken bone, and broken bones mean no volleyball. “Hurry up so we can go home!!” Kageyama sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist putting his head on his back. '

What am I doing? I could just be waiting at the stop. I’ll just tell him that I’ll take the bus instead.' 

Before Kageyama had a chance to protest, Hinata began peddling. His heart beat faster, feeling the wind on his face, and Hinatas warm body on his. At this point. Kageyama couldn't deny anything. He’s done this multiple times. But this time, this time he could feel his heart in his throat, he couldn't even hold onto him without blushing like a madman. Kageyama was just praying for it to end so Hinata doesn't notice anything weird.

After about 10 minutes, they were at Kageyama’s house. He hopped off the bike and waved to Hinata. “Thanks.” Kageyama said quickly walking into his house going up stairs immediately. 

'What the hell is wrong with me? What cant I do normal things around him anymore? This is bullshit!'

Kageyama tossed his gym and school bag to the nearest corner of the room, and sat straight up onto his bed burying his face into his hands. 

“I really need to get this off my chest.” He sighs and leans back to lay down. Kageyama pulls out his phone and looks for Suguwara’s number.

~suguwara senpai?

-Kageyama! What's up?

~I have a question...  
~Well more of a statement that turns into a question.

-okay?

~I think I like hinata  
~and I don’t know what to do about it

-you think?

~yeah. 

-confess. 

~WHAT?! I SAID I THINK!

-exactly. If it means something then you'll be happy he said yes, or upset he’ll say no.

~what if it means nothing and he says yes? What do I do then?

-ummm…

~???  
~Senpai?  
~Hello?  
~DID YOU LEAVE!?

Kageyama grunted and put his phone down, while sitting up and grabbing the volleyball next to his bed and lightly threw it into the air volleying it. 

“Am I really going to do it…” Kageyama caught the ball putting his head onto it. So much was going through his mind. Like what if he says yes or no. It could either make or break their friendship.


End file.
